


Hell and Back

by yorkisms



Series: Three is the Magic Number [1]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: Alluded to toxic family relations, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Multi, Polyamory, Protective Church, T for swearing and one use of the f-slur, established relationships - Freeform, some homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-12
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2019-01-16 13:16:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12343428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yorkisms/pseuds/yorkisms
Summary: Outside the house, Church is their number one advocate. He gets fired up over any insult to their unit, perceived or real.Tucker's used to it- it comes with the territory of Church being his oldest and closest friend. Church believes that he's the only one allowed to make fun of anyone he really likes....What makes Church's protective streak paradoxical is that Wash and Tucker know he so often needs support and protection himself.





	Hell and Back

**Author's Note:**

> In case it's unclear, the situation they're in is loosely based on my own experiences as a polyam dude- Tucker and Church are both dating Wash, but not each other. Their friendship is emotionally and sometimes physically intimate (these boys can hug all day sometimes), but it's not romantic. I think it'd be cool to see more polycules that aren't just triads, you know? :')
> 
> This idea (of Church having a protective streak in public, need to be loved in private) came to me last night so I scribbled this up. I might write more with this verse, I'm not sure. Like all my stuff, Editing, don't know her.
> 
> Enjoy!

There are a few things that seem paradoxical about Church that Wash and Tucker kind of have to accept.

One of those things is that outside the house, Church is their number one advocate. He gets fired up over any insult to their unit, perceived or real. 

Tucker's used to it- it comes with the territory of Church being his oldest and closest friend. Church believes that he's the only one allowed to make fun of anyone he really likes. 

Wash is more confused by it. It's all newer to him, anyway. 

Which is why Tucker's calm watching Church pace the floors, muttering angrily, while Wash watches with concern. 

Earlier, the trio had been carrying groceries to their apartment. Tucker made some flirty joke, as usual, and Church had rolled his eyes as usual. Wash had sighed and reminded himself that he did, in fact, love these idiots, as usual. Despite his knowing better.  
In a less usual turn of events, their downstairs neighbor had opened her apartment door as they headed for the stairs, and made some unkind comments asking them to quiet down (they weren't being loud in the first place, Wash doesn't think, he would have shushed his boyfriends if so) and her language had just been...well, Wash wouldn't repeat the words even though he's technically permitted to. Being gay and all. 

"Church, it's-" 

"Don't tell me it's fine!" Church snaps, cutting Wash off. "Do I need to remind you what the old bitch from down the hall said? Fuck it, I'm going over there." 

"Church, no," Wash starts, before watching his boyfriend grab a jacket (whose he can't say, having two partners who are in turn best friends means nobody has private property anymore) and storm out the door.

"You're not gonna stop him?" Wash asks Tucker, who shrugs. 

"You know him. He's stubborn as fuck. Besides, it's not like he's just getting angry over nothing." 

Wash stands. "I'm going after him anyway before he gets us evicted."

"Good luck," Tucker says with a shrug. 

Wash catches up with Church, who is banging on the old woman's door. 

"I know you're in there, Judith! Open up!" 

"Church, it's not worth-" 

"Wash, I love you but shut the fuck up." 

Church retracts his fist as the door opens. 

"What do you want," the old woman says, voice dripping with venom. 

Church isn't fazed, shooting back a glare in kind. If looks could kill, Church could be a serial killer.

"I wanted to tell you I didn't appreciate the shit you fucking pulled earlier, Judith. I don't fucking appreciate you calling my boyfriend here a fag, I don't appreciate you calling my best friend of twenty years a whore, and I really fucking hate that you feel the need to give a shit when you can just take a fucking hike and stick your nose out of our business. You're like, a zero on the threat list, cause I deal with people like you All. The. Time. Nothing you fucking say can change my life. But then again, you're a sad old bitch who gets her kicks fucking people over the stupidest shit." 

Church on a real rage rant is a sight Wash is used to by now, but the sight intimidates even him. Normally Church looks like he wants to fade into the background and not be acknowledged- big coats, casual wear, quiet. Church filled with pure rage looks different, bigger, more energetic. Church is expressive and is currently putting all that power into expressing anger. He's all gesturing hands and growled tones and face twisted into a snarl.

"Church," Wash tries gently. "Not worth it." 

Church makes an irritated noise. "And a sad old bitch who just can't accept that I have a fucking great relationship. With two of the greatest people _ever, of all time._ "

Wash can't help but flush, shoving one hand into his pocket and the other scratching the back of his head with embarrassment. 

"I'm not fucking ashamed of us," Church growls challengingly. "So fucking pull that shit again, Judith, I fucking dare ya!"

She glares at Church before slamming the door in his face, and this causes Church's anger to mount visibly before Wash is forced to cut him off. 

"Church. Baby." 

Wash gently pulls his boyfriend closer by one arm. Church doesn't resist. In fact, he visibly tries to calm himself as Wash gives him a kiss on the cheek.

"Come home, ok?" 

"Fine," Church growls quietly. Wash laces their fingers together. 

"It's alright. Like you said, it doesn't matter." 

"It matters," Church mutters. "It doesn't matter in the big picture. This isn't gonna like, cause me to leave you, fuck no."

(Because he could never do that. Wash knows.)

"It matters because it hurt you," Church says. It's true, Wash supposes- Church knows them well enough by now to know that he probably saw Tucker's shoulders tense upon being called a whore (the implication being they only keep him around for the sex, which isn't even remotely true) and had probably seen Wash flinch once they dragged out the heavy insults. "You're worth going to hell and back for, dumbass."

Wash feels his face heat up a bit.

"Let's go home, ok? I'm cooking." 

"I always did want to die at the ripe age of twenty-seven, poisoned by my boyfriend," Church says, flat, sarcastic, and mocking. 

Wash laughs. 

\--

What makes Church's protective streak paradoxical is that Wash and Tucker know he so often needs support and protection himself. 

It's a few days after Church blows up at Judith (no fallout yet, for which Wash is terribly grateful) when Wash and Tucker get home from work. 

Wash and Tucker met on the job- they work as MMA instructors at a local studio. Church, on the other hand, had been introduced as Tucker's irritable roommate, a freelance web designer. 

Thus, most of Church's days consisted of him, home alone, with Wash and Tucker coming and going as the studio- or other household needs- demanded. 

Usually, Church could be found at the large desktop computer he kept in their main room, within view of the television as an easy source of ambient noise that was lacking without his boyfriend and best friend around. 

This time, though, the TV was on, the desktop was off, and Church was lying facedown on the couch. Wash puts down his exercise bag, and takes off his shoes as Tucker tosses his own bag to the side. 

"Church?" Tucker calls, and there's an answering wave from the couch. Before Tucker can speak again, he hears Church talking. 

"Yeah, yeah, I get it. Get a real job and call you more. No, I don't need any charity." There's a beat, long enough for Tucker and Wash to realize Church is on the phone. 

"I don't give a shit. How many times have we had this argument? You really don't give a shit about my problems. Or my life right now, actually." 

Church sighs. 

"And I would literally rather die than take a job at that shady corporation uncle Leo runs. I've seen enough of that place to last a lifetime so stop fucking offering, how about?" Pause. "I don't give a shit what Caroline did. Newsflash, we can't all be Caroline, because Caroline graduated high school early, went to an Ivy League, works in a Fortune 500, and married her fucking secretary." 

Wash and Tucker exchange a look. 

"Yeah, well, I don't care about this family. Except Caroline. She's cool. I got a better one anyway. Bye. Don't call again." Church hangs up, and rolls over, looking over the back of the couch at Wash and Tucker. 

"Something happen?" Tucker asks, heading over to Church. 

"My parents called again," Church grouses. "Self-righteous sons of bitches." 

Tucker nods, burying one hand in Church's hair the way he knows Church goes weak for and that helps him relax. Church responds immediately, butting his head into Tucker's hand softly. 

Being the closest of friends for almost their entire lives has benefits, Tucker decides. 

"Leaving us for a fast buck from your cousin?" Tucker jokes. Church rolls his eyes.

"As if. Besides, Caroline wouldn't make me."

"Carolina's fine," Wash muses, sitting down next to Church, who spreads out over his boyfriend's lap like a cat. "It's the rest of your family I have a problem with."

"You and me both," Church snorts.

Tucker moves around to the other side of the couch and sits. Church adjusts, spreading across them both.

"Missed you idiots. Call in sick tomorrow. Tell them cause you live together you both caught some horrific shitting virus. Can't stop trading places on the toilet." 

Church sounds fine, but Wash and Tucker can spot the give in his voice. The strain, the probability of Church being unmotivated tomorrow and too depressed to work spiking. They’re used to it by now.

"Church,” Wash chastizes gently, keeping up the game Church is playing while being gentle with him, but Tucker snorts into one hand. 

“I’m serious,” Church whines. “It’s Wednesday, anyway, you guys barely do anything then!” 

“And what would we do while sick with this...horrific shitting virus?” Tucker asks, voice teasing. Church smirks. 

“Stay here with me.” 

“We’ll think about it,” Tucker says, amused. Church’s smirk grows. 

“Yesss.”

“Church,” Wash says quietly, and Church looks up at Wash. Wash has to pause for a moment, struck with how beautiful Church’s eyes were- bright blue. Same intensity as his cousin, different color. Wash draws himself back to the present. 

“Come here.”

They kiss, and Wash swears every time he kisses Church it’s better. 

Dating both of these two, Wash knows they kiss different. Tucker’s kisses are bright sunshine and affection always. Church is the more hesitant, same as how he gives away his love with reservation. 

Wash has noticed it’s taking less and less time for Church to drop his guard when they kiss. He likes that. 

“We love you,” Wash hums softly. Church buries his face in Wash’s shoulder. 

“Fuckin’ putz. I love you too.”

That’s their cue, Wash thinks, as both him and Tucker curl around Church, as if to protect him for the moment. 

Church sighs softly, contented, and holds Wash’s hand, and in that minute, Wash figures they’re all feeling the same way.

Feeling wonderment at how together, they're better.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I can be found at the following locations:
> 
> Tumblr: letthelazerteamlive  
> Twitter: @extraplutonium 
> 
> And lastly, kudos and comments do mean a great deal. Thanks for reading!


End file.
